Talk:MGO Graduation Speeches
...And it's done finally! After sacrificing the longevity of my PS3, spending my hard earned IRL money on three new characracter profiles (you have to wait a week before you can delete a character, and I'd hoped to keep my original one while still using the four others available for this purpose), having to put up with an impressive collection of scum and villainy compised of trolls, hackers, glitchers, and lag switchers, crawling up the ass in this otherwise decent online game, as I was playing the game (in hopes of "gitting gud" as a legit player) while mostly going AFK in TDM matches I hosted, just to grind 20+ hours of playtime to get the instuctor skill without that much effort, I finally finished seeing every graduation speech done by every character available, A to H, male and female. I don't know if you can blame the hackers for ruining this game...Ah fuck it! Let's face it, IT IS ALL OF THEIR FAULTS! I just have to get this raging rant off my chest: I agknowledge the fact that there are hackers of online games everywhere, but this game has hundreds, if not THOUSANDS of them. They don't have anymore class than the hackers of CoD, MW, Socom, Ghost Recon, and any other war based shooters that have a similar experiece to one another. I reported as many of them as I could to the guys at Konami, and luckily, I haven't had the misfortune of encountering their asses again (so I suggest whoever reads this does the same for the benefit of the MGO2 community). From what I found, some of them just do it for the fleeting lulz they get out of pissing people off who they'd probably never bother crossing if they met them in real life (common to most any commnication outlet on the internet), to just doing so for reward points, just because they're nerds who think MGO2 is the best online game in the world and want to show how much they wasted their lives just to spend it on usless gear appearal. As far as I'm concerned, encyclopedia dramatica had a point about elite players being as worthless as they are IRL, and needing the communication outlet of online gaming to compenate for being the wastes of life that they are. Furthermore, with all the time they had on their hands, I'm surprised that I was the only one even willing to put this article together. MGO2 didn't have any storyline to at all speak of in any sense of the word, besides that you were a PMC soldier fighting against other PMC soldiers, though I'd say that these speeches, and the personalities behind them are the closest thing that comes to it. I'd love to see an MMORPG element made for MGO3 (though for all I know, Kojima productions has already started on that with "Project Ogre"), along with an easier way to kick t-baggers and the like, and JUST PLAIN EFFECTIVE PATCHES to keep these worthless keyboard warriors from ruining a game like this again! In the end though, it's hard to say if MGO3 will come, but only time can tell. :Wow, thanks for sacrificing so much time and effort to add this info to the wiki. Much appreciated. --Bluerock 08:51, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Last chance to update! Okay, we just received word that Metal Gear Online is going to be closing down on June 21st, 2012. That means if we don't get any speeches up onto this page before then, we can kiss any chances of having them uploaded "goodbye." Basically, we need to upload them as quickly as possible. If possible, we might need to upload the actual pictures of the various graduates as well so they can match up. Weedle McHairybug 11:34, February 15, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Okay, probably April is the last time to do this, as creating new characters ceases to work after this. May 21st is when the shop is rendered unavailable, and June 21st is when the game itself is shut down. Either way, hop onto it. I'd do it if I owned MGO. Weedle McHairybug 11:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for reminding all the no-lives who cheated to get all their fancy gear will have done it all for nothing by the time April 24th roles around. Christengo 04:02, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Videos anyone? For the record, I still have some videos left over from my recordings of the graduate speeches I took about a year ago today. I was wondering if anyone might be interested in me posting them...anyone? Christengo (talk) 02:30, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm interested. Lets put em up. Would also be an opportunity to spell and grammar check as well. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:39, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :In case you're wondering how to upload them onto here, simply place the youtube link onto the upload video section, either directly at the side of whatever article you are currently on or on the add video tab at the Contribute tab. If you haven't uploaded the videos already, you can either upload them directly to youtube or I think email them to video.wikia.com in order to upload them. Just wondering as you seem to taking time to upload them. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for the tip! ...And there you go! Btw, if anyone wan't to adjust the margins so that it looks more cleaned up and doesn't stretch the page, feel free to do so, since I have no idea how. :( Christengo (talk) 04:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC)